Three, Four, Knock at the Door
by whisper99
Summary: Jack is reminded that he can always count on Daniel. kidficLD
1. Three, Four, Knock on the Door

_**Warnings: kidfic/LD - Jack has a potty mouth in this one.**_

_**Notes: Takes place right after Full Circle.**_

_**Much thanks to my beta's Rponda & Jen!**_

------------

_I don't think we can count on Daniel for anything anymore_

Jack turned up the radio, trying to blot out Sam's words, but they kept echoing in his mind as he drove past familiar streets on his way home.

/The day I can't count on Daniel is the day I retire./

Stopped at a red light, he replayed the last conversation SG1 had with Skaara.

_What of Daniel Jackson?_

_I have not seen Daniel._

_Do you know if he's ok?_

_I do not know. One named Oma did this._

/Fuck. If Skaara doesn't know how Daniel is… Fuck. He's fine. I know he is. Oma wouldn't let anything happen to Daniel. Not after all the trouble she went through to get him all glowy./

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the steering wheel. He couldn't stop remembering.

_I can't do anything about that, you know._

_I don't care. Do something or we walk. Right now._

_Remember that fine line we were talking about?_

_Cross it!_

He lifted his head and his heart constricted as he pounded the steering wheel with his fist.

/Fuck. He's fine. He has to be./

A honking horn brought him out of his reverie and he stepped on the gas, driving through the intersection as he started to consider retirement.

-------

With a sigh, he stepped into the house, placed his keys on the side table by the door, and hung up his jacket. He made his way to the kitchen and he searched through one of the cupboards until he found an old bottle of Jack Daniels that Ferretti had bought for him. It was to celebrate the fact that Daniel had survived against all odds back when he thought he'd left him behind to die on Apophis' ship,.

He kept the bottle and drank from it only a few times since. Good times, like when they got Daniel back from the Unas and after they saved him from Machello's inventions, both times.

He had considered polishing it off when Daniel had left them to join Oma, but he held out hope that somehow, someday, Daniel would come back. When he saw Daniel in Baal's prison, he knew he had been right in not finishing off the bottle. After he recovered, he had vowed to share it with Daniel the day he decided he got tired of being a supreme being and came back home. But tonight, after everything that had happened with Anubis, tonight Jack was afraid there was just no point in waiting.

I don't think we can count on Daniel for anything anymore.

With the bottle and in hand, he made his way outside and climbed to the roof of his house. It had been a long time since he had gone up to look at the stars and today he just needed to feel a bit closer to what was out there. He wanted to remember what they were fighting for and that all the pain and sacrifices they made was worth while.

Once he had settled himself in the chair he lifted the bottle in a toast.

"Here's to you, Daniel. Don't wait too long to let me know you're, y'know, ok. I'm counting on it, Daniel. There's plenty of good memories inside this bottle and I just need one more. Don't let me down."

As the evening progressed, the neighborhood got quiet and clouds started moving in from the east followed by a cool, stiff breeze.

/Looks like we're in for a hard blow, tonight./

Jack finished off the last of the bottle and carefully made his way down the ladder and into the house. Feeling the buzz from the alcohol, he stripped as he walked to his bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes on the floor and lay down on the bed wearing only his boxers and one sock.

------

It did storm that night, lighting crashed in the distance as thunder caused the windows in the house to shake. Jack woke slowly, a sick feeling in his gut and he opened his eyes to look around the dark room. Flashes of light from the window illuminated the walls and Jack sat up slowly.

/Missing something. I'm missing something. Something's wrong./

He stood up quickly and walked out to the living room, running a hand through his short hair, finding it odd he felt very awake, very sober, and very nervous.

/Something's definitely wrong./

A sound at his back door got his attention and he quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed the gun out of a drawer then peered out the back window.

A bright flash of light lit the entire backyard and he jumped a step back, stunned that lighting hit so close to his house.

"Damn…that's one hell of a storm."

He shook his head at his overreaction and moved to put the gun back, when a niggling at the back of his head made him look out his back window again. He saw movement and clutched his gun tighter in his hand. He opened his back door and the wind slammed it against the side of the house.

"Who's there!" he called out, squinting as he tried to see into his yard. The rain fell in sheets and the wind blew so hard the rain fell sideways.

He stared into the darkness and was about to come back inside when lighting flashed again and he saw it. A boy, lying on his side in an almost fetal position, and not wearing a stitch of clothing.

"Christ!"

He ran outside and slipped in the mud, kneeling next to the boy's still body and felt for a pulse.

"What the hell? Are you ok?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he scooped the child up and all but ran back into the house. As he reached the kitchen, the door slammed shut behind him but he paid it no mind as he made his way quickly to the living room and deposited the child onto his sofa. He realized he still had the gun in his hand and he quickly set it on a high shelf and then raided the linen closet. He returned with a stack of towels and began to wrap the child up, rubbing his arms and legs as he did so.

The boy remained unresponsive but his eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he breathed in short little pants. Jack could see that his lips had a slight blue tinge to them and he wondered how long he was outside in the cold rain.

"It's ok. You're safe now. You're going to be ok," he crooned as he frantically rubbed the towel over his body, trying to get him warm.

As Jack rubbed him down, he checked for injuries and prayed that he wouldn't actually find anything. Prayed that this was maybe somebody's idea of a practical joke gone wrong and this kid's parents were close by and he'd have to call 911 soon because the kid might be suffering from hypothermia. He found the boy was whole, skin unmarred by so much as a bruise, and Jack decided this was a practical joke gone badly.

After a few minutes of Jack rubbing the dry towels over the boy's body, he finally began to shiver and his lower lip trembled as his teeth chattered.

"I'm going to get something for you to wear," he said softly as he piled the dry blankets atop the boy. He quickly returned with two thick blankets, a sweatshirt and a pair of socks. He slipped the shirt over the boy's thin shoulders and rolled up the sleeves. He put socks on his feet and pulled them up to his knees and then wrapped him up in the warm blankets. As he bundled up the boy, he thought he was no older than 5, maybe 6 years old.

/You're too young for a practical joke./

He ran into the kitchen, quickly warmed up some milk in the microwave, and kept an eye out to make sure the boy didn't tumble onto the floor. He could feel anger stirring inside as he thought of several scenarios that would bring a naked child into his yard in the middle of a storm in the middle of the night and all of them left him with an urge to kill the adult responsible. He stirred the milk to make sure there weren't any hotspots and walked back over to the sofa, making himself calm down because he didn't want to frighten the child.

"Hey fella, wake up. I've got some milk for you," he said softly and tapped his cheek with a finger, noting he had regained some color in his face.

The boy's eyes slowly opened and he blinked a few times and took in his surroundings. Jack watched as the boy's gaze skittered across the room until he finally looked up and met his eyes. Jack's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the child, taking in that small face framed by dirty blonde hair and eyes a familiar shade of cerulean.

The child nervously licked his lips, gaze shifting to look at the glass of milk Jack offered him and he slowly snaked out a hand from underneath the blanket and reached for the glass. He took several deep swallows and blinked, leaving behind a milk moustache.

"What's your name?" Jack asked gently, reaching out a hand to wipe his upper lip.

"I don't know. Am I in trouble?" the boy asked in a very soft voice, lower lip trembling slightly. Jack ruffled his hair and pushed the bangs away from his forehead. He took the boy's chin lightly in his hand and turned his face this way and that so he could get a good look, then lifted his hand to softly caress his cheek.

"No sweetheart, you're not in trouble. Don't you worry. Now, go ahead and finish your milk," he said as he helped tilt the glass back up to the boy's lips.

Jack looked at the phone in his hand and he debated with himself momentarily. He should call 911 but something…something was wrong here. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach when the storm first woke him up was gone, replaced now by a strange calm. He remembered the strange flash with no accompanying thunder right before he saw the boy. Decision made, he dialed a number.

"It's O'Neill. I've got a code 3. Yes, my residence. No, no…I'm bringing him in. Tell Fraiser. We'll be there in 30 minutes."

Jack turned his attention to the boy as he took the empty glass from his hand.

"Everything's going to be just fine, I promise. Can you tell me what you do remember?"

The boy slowly shook his head as he burrowed deeper into the blankets, trembling. Jack was pretty sure the shakes were due more to shock now than a reaction to the cold.

"You don't have to be scared. My name is Jack and I'm going to get you some help."

Jack quickly got up and retrieved his jacket. He stepped into his shoes and pulled the keys from the table and paused as he stared at the child.

"Oma, you better know what you're doing," Jack whispered under his breath.

He walked back to the sofa and offered the boy a smile.

"Ready to go, fella?"

The boy looked up at Jack and bobbed his head, his hair flopping down over his eyes. Jack bent down and scooped him up, still wrapped in the blankets. As he straightened, the weight of the trembling boy in his arms brought back memories he thought long buried. He brought the boy close to his chest and lowered his chin so it rested atop the boys head. Dirty blonde hair tickled his nose as he took a deep breath and held it.

He knew that Fraiser's tests were the only way to prove beyond a doubt that the boy in his arms was Daniel, but his heart already knew. He let his breath out slowly as he walked outside. The rain had stopped, the clouds had moved away and bright pinpoints of starlight greeted them as they stepped outside.

He nuzzled the top of Daniel's head as he settled him into the backseat of the car and strapped him into the seat. So what if Daniel didn't remember who he was or that he was now in a little kid's body? None of that mattered because he was sure all of that could be fixed.

Jack got into the driver's seat and started the car and a silly grin tugged at his lips. Daniel was back and that's all that mattered.

/Thanks for not letting me down, my friend./

-tbc (?)


	2. Five, Six, Pick Up Sticks

Five, six, pick up sticks

The little boy never stirred as Jack lifted him out of the back of his car and walked him through the security checkpoint. They were greeted by several armed airman at the entrance.

Oh, for crying out loud. He s hardly a threat, Jack said as he gestured to the blanket wrapped bundle in his arms. He had already spoken to Hammond on his drive into the mountain but had been unable to convince the General that the code 3 wasn t a cause for alarm; despite his assurances that the boy was Daniel.

Sorry sir. We have our orders. Would you like me to take it from here?

No, no. I m good. Where does Fraiser want him?

She s got one of the isolation rooms ready.

Jack nodded as he walked into the elevator followed closely by the airmen. He adjusted the boy in his arms, shifting him up so that his head rested on his shoulder and was amazed at how little he seemed to weigh, and it did not escape his notice how small a burden carrying his friend had become.

--------------

Hey Doc, Jack said glibly as walked into the isolation room.

Hello Colonel. What have you brought us this evening?

Well I was kinda hoping you could tell me, he said as he gently set down the sleeping boy on the bed.

Janet raised her brow at him and then turned her attention to the boy. Carefully she lifted the covers to one side and looked down at the sleeping child.

He looks like an angel, she murmured, a soft smile playing on her lips. What s this he s wearing? she asked, taking note of his state of dress.

Well see, that s the thing. I found him outside and he wasn t wearing anything so I had to improvise. It um keeps riding up, Jack cleared his voice and took the opportunity to reach out and tug the shirt down over the sleeping Daniels waist.

How long was he exposed? she asked.

I can t be sure. No more than 15 minutes, I guess. I brought him inside as soon as I saw him out there.

Was he conscious? she asked as she reached down, felt the boys pulse. She felt his extremities for signs injuries, then finally let her fingers run through his unruly thatch of dirty blonde hair, checking for any bumps or abrasions.

Yeah, but I think he might have been in shock. Is he okay? I mean he was pretty out of it when I found him and now he s, well, mostly out of it, Jack asked, trying to keep worry from his tone, concerned that Daniel hadn t moved at all during Fraiser s poking and prodding.

Well, right now he appears to be just deeply asleep. His vitals are normal, though we ll need to run some blood work to rule out anything unusual. Did he tell you his name?

No he said he couldn t remember but Doc I think this is Daniel.

Janet stood to her full height and frowned.

Colonel, this is not remotely funny.

I m serious! I think maybe he got kicked out of the glow club.

Janet looked between Jack and the boy.

Well then let s see if we can wake him up. She caressed his cheek a few times, then moved her fingers down and tickled the palm of his hand. Hey sweetie, I need you to wake up for me. Can you open your eyes? she asked as she resorted to gently shaking his shoulder.

Daniel stirred, then moved his head from one side to the other. He wrinkled his forehead in a frown as Janet gently persisted. His eyelids fluttered open and he looked up at her under thick long lashes. Fear clouded his face as he gasped and scrambled away from her, almost falling off the bed.

Whoa! Jack reacted quickly and lifted him up into his arms. The boy squirmed until he was able to wrap both arms around his neck and his legs around his torso. Somewhere along the way, he had lost one of the large socks he wore on his feet, probably in the pool of blankets left behind on the bed. Jack adjusted the too big sweatshirt so it covered the boys bottom half as he tried to calm him.

Take it easy there, big fella! Nobody is going to hurt you. You remember me, right? I m Jack and this is my friend, Janet. She s a doctor and she just wants to help you.

Daniel lifted his face from Jack s neck to look at Janet, blinked a few times then licked his lips as if considering something.

Why? the little boy finally asked and Janet couldn t help a smile.

Because we want to make sure you re not sick or hurt. I m going to listen to your heart, then check out your ears, throat and eyes. Colonel, why don t you sit up here and hold him on your lap?

Jack nodded as he sat himself on the bed and settled the still clinging boy on his lap.

There we go. Now, I m just going to listen to your heart using this stethoscope, she said with a smile, as she showed it to him briefly.

The boy stared at the stethoscope right before Janet tucked one end of it under the collar of his sweatshirt. He squirmed slightly, but turned to look at her with bright blue eyes as she listened to his chest.

Can you take a deep breath for me? Janet smiled again as the boy did as she asked. Jack felt him calm under his arms as Janet deftly moved on to check his ears, eyes and nose.

I need you to say open your mouth and say Aaaaah, sweetie.

Why? the boy asked again.

So I can check your throat, to make sure you don t have an infection, she said with a soft chuckle.

Daniel seemed to consider something for another moment and Jack felt him press against his chest, as if trying to gain a measure of security. Jack wrapped his arms around the his middle and dropped a kiss atop his head

It s ok, fella, Jack said as he reassured him with another hug.  
Aaaaah, he dutifully opened his mouth as wide as he could manage.

Janet finished checking his throat and lightly tickled the bottom of his chin to let him know he could close his mouth. The boy squirmed and leaned closer into Jack, tucking his chin down and turning his face to rest against Jack s chest.

There now, all done, she said as she reached for the chart and jotted a few things down.

You see it too, don t you? Jack asked after a moment.

I admit there is a passing resemblance, she said noncommittally as she turned her attention back to the boy.

Sweetie, can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?

He gave me milk, the boy murmured, face half buried in Jack s chest.

Can you remember anything before that? Janet asked gently.

I was cold.

Can you tell me what your name is? she asked as she took his temperature using an ear thermometer.

I don t know it, he said and Jack felt him tense up. Did I do something wrong? he whispered. No, no, sweetie, you haven t done anything wrong. We just want to help you and the best way we can do that is if we can find out who you are, that s all, she said, patting his leg reassuringly.

Now, the last thing we need to do is take some of your blood, she looked at Jack meaningfully. Jack nodded slightly and held onto Daniel a bit tighter.

This is going to sting just a bit, but I promise I ll do it fast. Can you give me your hand? Janet reached out her hand for his.

Uncertainty filled his little face as he stared at Janet s outstretched hand. Jack carefully reached down and took the boy s arm in his and murmured reassuringly and he held it steady.

Janet quickly cleaned the exposed arm with an alcohol swab and pulled the cap off the syringe.

--------

Colonel. Doctor. How s the boy doing? asked General Hammond as he stepped into the isolation room.

The boy in question turned his face away from Hammond and he sniffled, small shoulders hunched forward and tried to climb higher up on Jack s lap.

He s a little upset at the moment, General, Jack said apologetically, once more giving the shirt a good tug so it covered the boys bottom.

His initial blood work looks good, sir. I m running several more tests but we ll have to wait a few more hours for the results. We should know by morning if he s well, if he s who the Colonel thinks he is. Janet said as she looked up from her chart.

He is. Does he have to stay in the infirmary tonight? Jack asked as he rubbed lazy circles against his back and tried not to think about it when Daniel wiped his runny nose against his neck.

I don t see why he would have to, as long as he was supervised. We ll also evaluate the extent of his memory loss in the morning if he is who you think he is., Janet said as she handed Jack another tissue. He waved it away, giving it up as a lost cause.

Jack, I want to keep him in the mountain. At least until we know more about what s going on.

Of course, sir. Can he stay in one of the VIP rooms?

That s fine. What are you going to tell the rest of SG1?

I nothing tonight, sir. We can sort it out in the morning.

Fair enough. Now I suggest you and the boy and try to get some sleep. He looks exhausted.

--------------

Jack settled Daniel in bed and reached over to make a phone call. It rang four times before a very sleepy sounding person answered it.

Hey Carter, I need a favor.

Sir, what s wrong? she asked, sounding more awake.

Nothings wrong. I just need you to go pick up some stuff for me in the morning.

Uh ok. Like what?

Let s see. Uh I need a few pairs of kid size pants and some shirts. Underwear too. Uh..oh yeah, socks and definitely shoes. Um oh, a light jacket probably would be a good idea. He s about five or six years old, so get whatever fits somebody that age.

Sir?

Yeah?

Who is this for?

You ll see in the morning, Carter.

Is everything ok, sir? Should I come in now?

No. Just be here early as you can. Need me to repeat the list?

No sir. Goodnight sir.

Yeah, goodnight Carter.

As he hung up the phone, he scrubbed both hands through his hair and suppressed a groan. He turned to look at the boy, at Daniel, who was fast asleep, hand drawn up to tug lightly at one ear, his little body covered by blankets and Jack couldn t help a smile. It didn t matter if Hammond and Fraiser didn t believe him. Once the DNA test results came in, they d have their proof.

Jack was confident that his team would see the truth of who he was as soon as they saw him. Part of him felt guilty for not waking them and having him come over now, but he thought that the boy had a rough enough night and Jack had to admit that though he knew this was Daniel, his reactions were still very childlike. His team needed to see this in the light of day, so he let them get their rest in now. He had a feeling the next few days were going to be interesting.

With that thought, Jack slipped into the bed next to the boy and turned on his side and watched him sleep. A memory, unbidden, came to him of the last time he watched his friend sleep fitful, pain filled, drug induced sleep and Jack felt a shiver as he suppressed it. Jack thought when Daniel regained his memories, he may not appreciate being in a vertically challenged body, but the alternative was unthinkable.

Before he let his own eyes close, he reached a hand for the small body next to his and pulled the boy close, so that he slept safely tucked into the shelter of Jack s arms.

------

Early the next morning, Jack stifled a yawn as he stood to open the door when he heard a soft knock.

Morning, Sir, said Sam with a smile as she stepped into the room.

Mornin , Jack said absently as he let his team into the room and watched as Teal c and Jonas stepped in, both of them carrying several bags.

Jesus, Carter, you didn t have to buy the whole store.

Sorry sir. You weren t exactly specific as to how much of everything you needed, she grinned at him then looked around the room. So, where is he?

Where is who? asked Jack as he peered inside one of the bags Jonas had set atop the table.

You re code 3 from last night, Sam said as spotted the coffee maker.

I don t remember telling you about that.

You didn t. Teal c told me.

And how did you find out? Jack asked as he turned to Teal c.

Jonas Quinn informed me, answered Teal c as he proceeded to remove the items from inside the bags he was carrying.

And? Jack turned to look at Quinn.

Oh I overheard some airmen talking this morning. And when Sam asked us to help her bring these items in, I put two and two together.

Huh. Well, good for you. My code 3 is buried beneath that stack of blankets at the moment. He had a rather busy night last night and now doesn t want to wake up.

Is he ok?

Oh yeah, Carter, he s just sleepy.

Jack moved to sit on the side of the bed and carefully peeled back the blankets.

Hey fella, you ve got company. C mon

Sam approached and she smiled, seeing the dark blonde head appear from under the blankets. The boy yawned and rubbed both fists into his eyes and turned over to his other side.

C mon sleepy head, say hello. Jack shook his shoulder, then ticked him under his chin. Lower lip pouting, the boy sat up then crawled into Jack s lap and rested his head against his chest, eyes still half closed.

Aw, he s a cute little thing. Where d you find him? She asked as she took a seat at the foot of the bed.

Jack wrapped both arms around the boy and adjusted him on his lap, once again tugging the large sweatshirt under his bottom. He made a mental note to tease Daniel for flashing Fraiser and Carter as soon as he got back to normal.

My back yard, actually. In the middle of the storm, there was a flash of light and there he was, naked as the day he was born.

The child seems quite attached to you, O Neill, Teal c observed as he opened one of the packages of socks.

Yeah, I guess. He s a good kid. Aren t ya? Can you say hello to Sam and Teal c? Jack ruffled his hair.

The boy looked up at Jack, eyes still puffy from sleep and nodded and he slowly turned to look at the newcomers.

Sam stared at the boy for a long moment before she frowned lightly.

He look familiar, Carter?

Well I, what s going on, sir? she asked, confused.

Well, looks like this little fella here is a gift from good old Oma herself.

Jack looked rather smug as he silently cheered his teammates on.

Oh my God - sir! Sam exclaimed, standing so abruptly she startled Daniel. She looked helplessly at Jack, then back at the boy who had turned to hide his face against Jack s chest.

Major Carter, are you unwell? Teal c asked from the table where he stood with Jonas, unpacking all the stuff.

Take it easy Carter. Nothing to get excited about, Jack said, but he couldn t help a small grin.

You called me last night to tell me to go buy this stuff and you couldn t tell me this?

We don t know anything yet, Carter. Fraiser s running some tests. We ll know for sure in a few hours.

Teal c moved to stand next to Sam, and he tilted his head in greeting.

What is your name, child? Teal c asked the boy.

The boy looked up at Teal c, his eyes wide and he blinked a few times before answering.

I don t know it.

Teal c stared at the boy for a long moment before raising a brow looking over at Jack.

Indeed. Did I do something wrong? Daniel whispered.

No sweetheart, you didn t do anything wrong. Sam s just a little upset because she s hungry and she missed breakfast this morning and Teal c looks scary, but he s just a great big teddy bear, Jack said, rubbing his back gently.

Sam stared at him stupidly for a moment before she broke out into a shaky smile.

What say I take you to get cleaned up and help you get dressed? Sam asked.

The boy look at Jack questioningly.

It s ok, she doesn t bite, Jack said as he reached out a hand and tweaked his nose lightly.

Sam held out her hand and helped the boy get up out of bed. She snagged a few of the items from the table and led the boy to the away.

When they disappeared into the bathroom, Teal c looked at Jack.

What?

How can that child be Daniel Jackson?

Maybe his body was damaged so badly by the radiation that they had to make him a new one? Jonas offered from his place at the table.

Jack looked at him with a flat stare and Jonas shifted uncomfortably.

I well I m just trying to think this through logically. Maybe they didn t have time to, you know, allow him grow to maturity.

Jack tilted his head towards Jonas, but then turned his attention to Teal c.

Tell me you don t see it in his eyes, Teal c.

I see it O Neill, Teal c answered after a brief hesitation.

------

In the bathroom, Sam wet a washcloth with warm water then kneeled before the boy and used it to wash his face and arms. The VIP room only had a standup shower, so the washcloth would have to do for now.

Your name is Sam? the child piped up.

Yes it is. It s short for Samantha.

As she washed the boy, Sam didn t know if she should feel overjoyed or if she should cry. Every time she looked into his little face, she could see Daniel staring back at her and she fought an irrational urge to be angry at Jack for not telling her last night.

Do I have a name? The question asked in such a wistful tone nearly broke her heart. If this boy, this child really was Daniel, God what would they do if he didn t remember who he was? But she wasn t willing to risk believing it, not until she got hard facts from Janet.

We think maybe it s Daniel. she said as she helped him lift up the large shirt over his head and set it aside and then carefully wiped down his neck.

You don t know? he asked quietly.

No sweetie, we don t know for sure yet. Tell you what what if I call you Danny, for right now? Would you like that? The facts be damned, calling him Danny wouldn t hurt one way or another, if it turned out he wasn t who, well, if it turned out he was somebody else.

The boy nodded and favored her with a hesitant smile.

Wow, look at your legs. You sure did get dirty last night. Do you remember how this happened? she asked as she lifted him up to sit on the edge of the sink so she could wash his legs. He shook his head and wiggled his toes in the water before he looked up into the mirror. She watched him stare at his image; bright blue eyes framed by a mop of dirty blonde hair that fell to just below his neck and she reached a hand to rest it atop his head, wondering if her friend was still inside this tiny body.  
She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the top of his head as she quickly wiped away tears from her eyes then helped him down and dried the rest of his body.

Well, that s good enough for now. Let s get you dressed.

She helped him pull on underwear, socks, pants then a shirt. She sat him on the toilet and laced up his shoes then reached up for a comb and tried to make some semblance of order out of the mess of his hair.

Are you hungry? she asked as she put the finishing touches on his hair.

Daniel nodded as his stomach growled in response. Sam grinned and he offered her a tentative smile and reached out his own hand for hers. She helped him off the toilet and led him back into the room.

C mon guys. Danny here is hungry.

Danny? asked Jack as the boy let go of Sam s hand and dashed to Jack, wrapped his arms around his legs and leaned his head back to look up at him.

Danny s my name, the boy beamed.

Jack smiled, unable to resist and ruffled his hair.

You ll watch him while I go grab a shower? he asked.

Of course, sir, Sam said.

Alright kiddo, Sam, Teal c and Jonas here are gonna go get you something good to eat. And I ll join you just as soon as I can, alright?

Daniel looked dubious at first, but then smiled when Teal c reached down and picked him up, setting him high on his shoulder and said, Come boy, let us seek nourishment. I am told that bovine lactate is necessary for proper development of a human child.

Jack marveled at how easily Danny went along first with Carter, then now with Teal c as if he instinctually trusted them. More and more Jack was certain that he didn t need any tests to prove this was Daniel, because that boy knew who his team, no, his family, was.

--------

In the cafeteria, Sam steered Danny into the line, then picked him up so he could see.

What would you like? she asked and waited patiently for him to answer.

I I don t know, Danny said as he stared at the selections uncertainly, eyes wide open.

Teal c found the solution by placing one of adult Daniel s favorite breakfast items down on the tray in front of Sam, followed by a carton of chocolate milk.

Good choice, Teal c, she said with a grin and nuzzled the back of Danny s neck playfully and set him down, taking the tray in both hands. Daniel stayed close to Sam, one hand lazily holding onto her leg as he craned his neck, looking around. When Jack walked into the room, Daniel let go and ran up to him.

Sam turned quickly but saw where Daniel had run off too and proceeded to make her breakfast selection and move to an available table with room enough for the four of them.

Hi Jack, Daniel said excitedly as crashed into Jack s legs, then reached up with both hands, wanting to be carried.

Hello Daniel, Jack said seriously, looking down at the boy, then lifted him up in his arms. The simple Hi Jack ripped a hole in his heart as he remembered the last time his friend spoke those words to him. He absently kissed the boy on the cheek and hugged him as he carried him to their table.

I missed you, Danny said quietly, leaning into the hug.

I wasn t gone for that long, squirt. Jack walked him to their table and sat down, letting Daniel sit on his lap. Jack was damned if anyone of the grunts sitting around the cafeteria thought for one minute he was getting soft in his old age. He reached over and poured himself a cup of coffee and wondered what Daniel would think of this when they fixed his little memory problem.

Teal c set his plate in front of him and Danny looked a bit confused at the items on the plate before reaching a hand and pulling a waffle to take a bite out of it.

Hang on there Danny. You re getting it all wrong, Jack said.

Daniel put the waffle back and hung his head.

Hey, no need for that. Just thought you should know you were missing the best part.

Jack grabbed the syrup and poured it over the waffles, then cut them up into small bite sizes. He handed the fork to the boy who looked at it confused until he saw Jonas eating.

At the taste of the sugary syrup his eyes lit up and he smiled widely.

I like this. What is it called?

Those, my boy, are waffles, Jack answered. He stared as Daniel used one hand to spear a piece of waffle on a fork wielded by the other and was fascinated by the mess those two little hands made of his face.

Jack felt a soft kick under the table and he scowled at Sam, and noticed an airman standing at attention.

Airman? Jack asked nonchalantly, wondering how long he d been standing there and playing it off as if he d known he was there all along.

Excuse me, sir. General Hammond has requested SG1 to report to the briefing room, once you re done here.

Thank you, we ll be there shortly. Dismissed, Jack nodded and snagged a piece of toast from Daniel s breakfast tray, before taking a large swallow of his coffee. He was sure this was for the debriefing over Daniel and he hoped Janet would have the news that would prove what he claimed. He had no doubt that as soon as the General had proof, he d assign both Carter & Fraiser to start working on a way to fix Daniel. Probably even contact the Asgard to see if they could help too. He turned to look at the boy and almost laughed as he saw him licking up a trail of syrup directly off of the plate.

Hey, make sure you don t eat the plate too, ok? Jack told him playfully, amazed that while Daniel seemed to be able to communicate well, he d lost his table manners along with the rest of his memories.

Daniel looked up, his face liberally smeared with syrup and bits of waffle, eyes wide and unsure and he stopped mid-chew. Jack realized then he d spooked the boy, perhaps speaking to harshly though he had kept the comments lighthearted.

Hey, it s ok. You can keep eating. Jack said as he rubbed his back gently. You thirsty? he asked and Daniel nodded slowly, swallowing his last mouthful.

Jack handed him a cup with chocolate milk and Daniel took a sip, then his eyes got really wide and he started to gulp it down.

Hey, slow down. Milk s not going anywhere, Jack chuckled softly, as he supported the glass from the bottom. Drinking deeply, Jack saw the boys face light up at the taste and he marveled at the quick switch in mood as Daniel s face split into a happy grin.

I don t want anymore, the boy said, sporting a chocolate mustache. Jack fumbled with a napkin and tried to wipe Daniel s face and Daniel began to fidget on his lap.

Here sir, Sam said as she poured some water on a clean napkin and handed it to him.

Hold still, Danny, he admonished the squirming boy and he felt him go very still. Jack finished cleaning his face off and helped Daniel stand, wondering if when they got Daniel big again, he would listen as well as he did now.

Where are we going? Daniel said, bouncing slightly at the knees.

To see General Hammond. Jack told him and a memory from long ago niggled at the back of Jack s head as he watched the boy shift his weight from one foot to the next. Daniel, do you need to go to the bathroom? he asked.

But don t we have to go see General Hammond? Daniel asked in small voice, even as he nodded solemnly. Jack wondered at such quick changes in mood and tried to remember if Charlie was ever like that. He quickly shut down that line of thinking because that way be dragons. Daniel was his friend, not his kid.

Yes Daniel. But we can make a quick stop to take care of business. I m sure he won t mind,

Jack? Daniel asked as they walked.

Who is General Hammond?

He s my boss.

What s a boss?

Danny.

Jack?

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly, but before he could answer, Sam stepped in and grabbed the boy by the hand.

Ready to go?

Uh-huh! he answered cheerfully and grabbed her hand. Can I press the buttons on the elebater when we re done?

Sure, she laughed as they walked away and Jack scowled slightly as they disappeared into the ladies room. He added this to the list of things he was going to tease Daniel about later when he got his memories back.

--------------

Hello son, Hammond smiled down at the boy, who was still holding Sam s hand. It didn t escape his notice when he let go of her he ducked to hide behind Jack s legs.

He s just a bit shy, sir.

I can see that. Actually, I wanted to see for myself he really is just a boy, isn t he?

Looks like it, sir. But I m positive it s temporary, Jack assured him.

Be that as it may, I don t believe he should be present at this briefing. Dr. Fraiser has some more tests she d like to run, so one of the airmen will escort him down.

Daniel looked at him with wide eyes, uncertain.

Sir, if I may, I ll go with him, Jonas volunteered.

No that s ok. If it s alright with you, I ll do it, Sir? Sam asked.

Daniel pressed himself closer to Jack and Jack knelt down, It s ok Daniel. You ll be fine with Sam. I ll see you in a little while, I promise.

Hammond nodded and Sam took Daniel by the hand and walked him out.

They sat down to listen to Fraiser s report.

The DNA tests are pretty conclusive. That boy in there is Daniel Jackson, Janet stated.

I told you, Jack said, unable to hide the grin as he smacked the top of the table triumphantly.

As did I, Teal c added, smugly.

However, there is something we need to consider, Fraiser began.

What? He s ok, isn t he? Jack turned to her, concerned.

Yes, all the tests show he s a normal, healthy 5 year old human boy. But we need to consider the possibility that this is a clone we re dealing with. Which is why I need a few more samples to run some more tests.

What? Why would you think that? I told you, this must be Oma s doing, Jack said.

Well, right now, he is, for all intents and purposes 5 years old. And beyond that, he has no memories of being Daniel Jackson. We can t be certain about anything.

No, I m telling you, that s Daniel, Jack insisted.

Colonel, I know you want to believe-

Jonas has a theory that maybe he s got a new body because they couldn t quiet fix the old one, Jack interrupted her, angry that she d be so quick to dismiss the truth, despite all the proof to the contrary.

That s plausible, but it still doesn t-

And the memory thing? Well, maybe he s just traumatized. I mean, it s not everyday you get reborn and spit out of glow land, is it? He knew he was risking it, but there was no way he was going to let Fraiser convince the General this wasn t their Daniel.

Well sir, no, that s true. But I d still like to proceed with caution, Janet enunciated each word carefully, suppressing her anger.

Before Jack could interrupt her again, the General spoke up.

What do you recommend, Doctor?

Well, I noticed that you ve begun to call him Daniel?

That s his name, Jack insisted.

That s just it. We don t know that for certain.

Ok, well, just humor me on this. All those tests you ran, what are the odds that Daniel is going to maybe have a sudden growth spurt? Maybe he wasn t done baking or something before Oma , he paused, trying to think of the word.

Descended him? Jonas offered.

Yeah, that.

Nothing showed abnormal on any of the tests I ran. I suppose we could use these results as a baseline and test him in, say, another week to see if there are any changes. But I insist that we tread carefully. We shouldn t tell him anything about Daniel Jackson.

That s ridiculous. How s he going to remember if we don t tell him.

Colonel, I don t think I need to tell you what harm could come to the child if we try to convince him he s Daniel Jackson when he s not!

Perhaps if we show him things that would be familiar to Daniel Jackson. Would that satisfy your need for caution? Teal c asked Janet with a tilt to his head, saving Jack from a reprimand.

Yes, that should be fine. Just don t push him. He doesn t need to be confused. He is, after all, only a little boy, she shot a level stare at Jack.

I ll be contacting the Tok ra and the Asgard to see if they can offer us any assistance in this matter, General Hammond said.

The Tok ra? I don t want them anywhere near Daniel sir, Jack said quickly.

Colonel! I am sure that Jacob will be more than happy to assist us in every way possible.

I m sorry sir, Jack said, nodding and remembering the last time Jacob tried to help with Daniel.

Hammond nodded and continued, In the meantime, someone needs to be responsible for his care.

I ll do it, sir, Jack said before he even realized he d spoken. Oma had brought Daniel to his doorstep and no way was he letting him go to anybody else. Sam and Teal c will help too, of course. He added quickly as he saw Teal c raise his brow.

Indeed, said Teal c.

Very well, SG1 will be on stand down for the next week, until we get this sorted. Mr. Quinn. I will be reassigning you to SG12 as they are one man short and are working on a mining agreement.

I yes, I understand sir.

Dr. Fraiser, when will those further results be ready? Hammond asked.

Sir, they should be available within 24 hours.

All right then. Dismissed. As everyone stood, Hammond gestured for Jack to remain behind.

Colonel, I want to talk to you about something. And he walked into his office, jack followed. Hammond sat behind his desk and Jack sat opposite him.

Sir?

Colonel Jack you ve made it perfectly clear what you believe, but you need to keep some things in perspective. When this is all said and done, this boy may not be Daniel Jackson.

Sir, I m 100% sure that he is Daniel.

And you know this how?

Daniel s never let me down before and, he hesitated for a moment, It s just a feeling sir. I know I m right.

Hammond sighed, and gave Jack an even stare before he sat back in his chair.

Even if he is Dr. Jackson he may never remember that. He might have to grow up all over again. Have you considered that?

No sir. But I m confident we not going to have to worry about that.

Colonel, I know you don t agree with Dr. Fraiser, so I m going to make it an order for you to follow her recommendations. Until we know for certain, we need to make sure we plan for the boys future well being.

Understood, sir.

-----------

Jack found them in Carter s lab. Jack looked at the boy who sat next to Sam, both their heads bent over a desk. Sam was helping him hold a pen in his hand and was showing him how to write his name.

Danny held the pen awkwardly in his hand as he traced out the letters Sam had drawn on the paper, tongue stuck out as he concentrated, he didn't notice Jack walk in. Sam looked up and offered him a smile as she bent down and whispered something to the boy. He nodded, still focused on the task and she got up and walked over to Jack.

"What's the news?"

"It's him, he s Daniel," he said quietly as he gestured towards the boy with his chin.

"Wow," Sam whispered as she turned to look at the tyke. "Oh wow..." and she sat down atop her desk. "What're we going to do?"

Fraiser wants to rule out the possibility he s a clone or something. In the meantime, she doesn t want us to push to make him remember anything. He gestured vaguely at the boy. "Teal'c thinks if we show him around some of Daniel s old things, that might help him remember on his own.

"Ok...I guess that can work, she said. Jack marveled at the concentration Daniel showed in working the pen. He hadn t looked up once.

"Hammonds also got a call out to the Asgard & dad. He's hoping they can help somehow. We ve only got a week to figure this out, Carter.

What s that supposed to mean?

I can t get it through Fraiser s head that s our Daniel in that tiny body. Hammonds already thinking of his future, thinks he might have to do the whole growing up thing again.

Daniel sat, still concentrating on his writing and he swung his legs back and forth. He sat atop a thick phone book so he could reach the desk easier.

"Sam?" the tiny voice called out.

Sam stood and walked over to Daniel.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Did I do it right?" he showed her his paper.

Sam blinked a few times, then reached down and stared at the page in her hand, then looked back at the expectant boy. Daniel squirmed a bit.

"Did I do it wrong? I know it's not what you showed me, but..."

Jack walked over to Danny and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"But what, kiddo?

"I...I don't know. Did I do it wrong?" Daniel asked, uncertain and he ducked his head, not wanting to meet Jack s eyes.

Sam silently handed the paper over to Jack who read what the boy had written. In clear, bold letters the name "Daniel Jackson".

Jack smiled and crouched down next to the nervous boy and gave him a hug. "No, this was perfect. You did it exactly right."

Sam, you want to go show this to Fraiser?

Yes sir!

-tbc 


End file.
